


The Sun and the Shadow

by GabyElle



Series: Klancemonth [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: Third part of Klancemonth Book Week - Percy Jackson AU.Lance, Son of Apollo. Keith, Son of Pluto. Two demigods from two different lifestyles. Lance sees Keith as his rival, aiming to prove his worth as a demigod. He's going to get more than he bargained for.





	The Sun and the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to write Percy Jackson AU, I was about to write a different book for Klance but realizing the last minute that it might take time for me to write and I don't have time for that. That will be another time. And just like the last fic, this story was rush and not edited.

Camp Half-Blood have guest, and they came from the skies, riding on pegasi. The horses’ whines were distinctly heard and from a distance away. As they approached closer to Half-Blood Hill, a distinctive purple can be seen. It’s their Roman counterpart, Camp Jupiter. 

After the war with Gaea, Roman and Greeks made peace, and in order to maintain that peace, both sides are welcome to visit each other’s camps at will, about a week. 

It’s something worth celebrating, as the pegasi landed on the ground. Campers from Half-Blood welcomed them with open arms. 

Lance stood from a distance, observing in silence. Then there’s a different energy altogether, brewing excitement and hushed whispers. 

The Greeks surrounded the newly arrived Romans blocking Lance’s view from trying to see who it was. 

“Is that….” His best friend, Hunk, Son of Hephaestus, stood next to him, trailed on, “That’s Takashi Shirogane, isn’t it?” 

That name rang a bell in Lance’s mind, “The praetor? Are you sure?” 

“Positive. Look.” Hunk pointed out. 

The crowd quickly dispersed and there stood tall in confident, was indeed Shiro, Son of Jupiter. It would explain why Camp Half-Blood was excited for their new guest. It’s the first time that Shiro visit Camp Half-Blood.

“He’s not the only one Shiro brought along with.” Pidge, Daughter of Athena pointed out.

Dismounting from the pegasus, and stood next to Shiro was Keith Kogane, a Centurion and Senator in Camp Jupiter, quite a reputation and supposedly the attention he’s getting in Camp Half-Blood. He stopped by Camp Half-Blood every now and then, which Lance doesn’t get why, it’s not like he has half-siblings that’s staying here.

Lance watched as Keith interacting with Shiro, and pointing out explaining his praetor about the camp. While Lance himself simply stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, disgruntled look written on his face.

“Lance? You okay there, buddy?” Hunk called. 

“I’m fine.” Lance brushed it off, his voice low. “I’m going to practice.” Stepping away from the scene he walked towards the forest, giving a moment to himself to think.

* * *

He watched as the arrow landed swiftly against the target, on the bullseye. Picking up the last arrow, positioning it against the bow, pulling it back, aiming it before firing and in such speed watched the arrow landed on the bullseye again.

Lance walked up to the target and began pulling off the many arrows which he shot on the bullseye from the target, his mind still clouded. 

There’s a mixed feeling cooped inside him, mostly self-doubt and insecurities. Lance was judging himself, a demigod, Son of Apollo. No way, he can match up the levels of Shiro and Keith who’s respectively sons of the Big Three. 

Admirable praises, the chance of immortality if they appease with their heroism. Everyone looked up to Shiro and Keith. 

And now, Lance was starting to question his worth, if he’s any different. He couldn’t help but scoffed, wondering what his father could possibly be thinking right now. Probably disappointed in him that he’s not the demigod son he thought he is.

“Lance! Lance!” Hunk’s voice called out, running towards him out of breath. “You gotta come right now!”

“What for?” 

“There’s a spar going on, and it’s exciting!” 

Lance doesn’t understand the excitement but quickly Hunk held his arm and dragged him away from the archery field. 

“Whoa, Hunk! I don’t understand what’s the idea being excited about.” Lance replied.

“You should. Because it’s Shiro and Keith sparring.”

When they got there, the crowd grew a lot more when they first arrived. Hunk and Lance managed to squeeze through to get the front where they get the best view of the spar. 

Pidge got there before them, with a bemused smile on her face. “Who’d you think is going to win? I say Shiro.” 

“I’m going for Keith.” Hunk said. “What about you, Lance?”

He didn’t respond to them because he’s so absorbed with the friendly battle right in front of his eyes.

Shiro’s face is gentle but one can tell the determination in his eyes, confident like a leader should be. While Keith on the other hand, he had determination in his eyes too but he’s confident, smirking in a “This is my battle. I won’t let you win” look. 

Shiro made the first move, going in the attack but Keith was quicker, evading Shiro’s direct attack to the side and struck back by slashing his sword bringing himself down to his knees. 

Their swords collided, earning a round of  _ “oohs” _ from the crowd. Clearly this is going to be a tough match between two Roman demigods. 

Shiro and Keith pulled away. Shiro looked rather impressed at his comrade, “Not bad.” he told.

Keith didn’t hesitate and went for it again, Shiro brought his sword in front of his face, blocking. Their swords grinded in contact, Shiro’s large body and weight served as an advantage using his strength to pushed Keith back.

“How long have they been going at each other?” Lance asked. 

“A while. What do you expect from Romans, they just don’t give up.” Pidge answered.

The crowd seemed to be holding their breath, watching in anticipation. Glancing away for a split moment will miss out even the slightest action from either of them that would have determined the winner of the spar. 

Lance stood there in silence, mainly watching Keith. His Roman dominance was oozing with power and strength. In deep concentration that he forgot about the crowd around him. 

Then, Keith’s eyes shifted. His gaze landed on Lance, of all people. Surprised at their eye contact, Lance let out an audible gasp. 

It was enough to let Keith’s guard down and Shiro seized his distraction as an opportunity to knee him in the abdomen, Keith clutched from the pain. Shiro quickly disarmed Keith leaving him without a weapon, the tip of Shiro’s sword pointing his face. Just like that, the battle is over with a victory.

A round of applause came from the campers. Next to Lance, he heard Hunk groaned and Pidge hissed out a triumphant “Yes”. 

Keith accepting his defeat, shook Shiro’s hand and reaching out giving him an one arm hug. 

Quickly, Lance squeezed himself out of the crowd. His face burning with heat, unsure from anger or embarrassment.

***

Nightfall descended the skies, Camp Half-Blood was usually lively with food and everyone gathered around at the dining pavilion. But tonight was extra special considering they have VIP guest. 

Every so often, Lance would steal glances at the table where the Romans sat. Their table was packed with campers trying to converse with them. Shiro happily entertained them and based on his hand gestures, Lance guessed that he’s probably telling his battle stories. 

But Keith on the other hand sat in silence eating his food. Unsure if he wasn’t the social type or it’s one of those child of Pluto’s personality. 

He must have felt someone’s gaze on him, his eyes shifted towards Lance just in time for Lance to focus his attention on Hunk and Pidge, preventing to be listening to their conversation. Keith would suspect nothing.

He dared not to look upon Keith again, giving a good long minutes before Lance shifted his gaze back at him again. 

A strong sense of dislike bubbled inside of Lance. He didn’t like the mullet he has on, which is an odd hair choice, he didn’t like the charisma radiating through him, he especially didn’t like the titles he holds on Camp Jupiter.

All that thinking was beginning to made Lance annoyed, he promptly excused himself to Hunk and Pidge and made his way back to Cabin 7, also known as Apollo’s cabin. 

He got himself settled in his bed, pulling the covers up concealing most of his face, leaving his eyes. Lance huffed to himself, closing his eyes letting sleep take over as he slowly drifted to sleep with the sounds of the lively party that’s happening outside.

* * *

Being the son of Apollo, one of the traits that serve advantage during battle was archery. And because of that, Lance and the rest of the children of Apollo usually assist the campers in shooting targets on the archery field.

It’s not a bad thing. In fact, Lance’s arms are always welcome to help out. It also takes time and patience, because one doesn’t get better at shooting targets overnight. Today’s one of those days. 

At that moment, Lance seems to have forgotten about Keith at Camp Half-Blood.

“It’s Keith Kogane.”

_ Almost. _

It takes one person to mention his presence and the rest followed, speaking to each other in hush tones, already distracted from their archery practice.

And there he was, Keith casually strolling down towards them. This time, Lance couldn’t hold back his annoyance, “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Came to check on things.” Keith spoke taking a quick look around the field.

“We’re doing fine here, thanks.” Lance informed, desperately wanting Keith to leave, but with  _ much patience and politeness _ .

“You know, I can offer some tips I learned at Camp Jupiter.” Keith offered. 

It was enough to cause some excitement among the campers, Lance didn’t like that one bit and turned to the campers by giving them the strictest glare. It worked they instantly grew silent. 

“I thought archery isn’t so important at Camp Jupiter? In fact, I heard it was looked down.” he challenged Keith by crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It is. That doesn’t mean I didn’t take time practising it in secret. Don’t tell anyone that.” he informed to the others. 

The irritation must be kicking his gut because his mouth reacted faster than his brain could, “Oh yeah, how about a little archery challenge? I bet, it shouldn’t be that hard for you?” 

A slight regret seeped through his thoughts but Lance quickly buried it down. Suddenly, the air around them grew thick, an electric energy brewing between him and Keith was strong the other campers might have sensed it.

Keith simply shrugged, “Sure.” 

Lance had confidence in himself, archery is his thing. He can totally win against Keith.

Keith was handed a bow and several arrows, standing next to Lance. They exchanged looks before Keith, “You first.”

Lance gladly took that. He took aim, pulling the bow back. He needs to prove his worth and representing the whole Greek demigod of Camp Half-Blood. 

He releases the arrow and watched the arrow landed smoothly on the target, direct centre of the bullseye. Sure, the bullseye is child’s play but Lance decided to take it up a notch by firing the second arrow at the same spot where the first arrow landed and he repeated it over until there are roughly six arrows on the same target. 

Lance was impressed, so did the others who stood in awe.  _ They didn’t call me sharpshooter for nothing.  _ He gladly stood aside for Keith’s turn. 

Keith’s expression was blank, unreadable as he took the position, pulling back the arrow. Now, Lance was curious on what’s his plan since Lance’s arrows still remained at the target, no intention to remove it. 

He fired the arrow and watched it split between Lance’s first arrow. Lance tsked softly,  _ “So what?” _

It’s not over yet. Keith took the second arrow releasing and does another split on the arrow, and again and again. A shocking six split arrows, he split all of Lance’s arrows.

Soft murmurs filled the air, Lance was trying not to let his confidence faltered. He stepped forward once Keith’s turn was done,  glancing forward at the split arrow, Lance wondered of a plan, question is, can he achieve it? 

He pulled the arrow back and held there for a moment, inhaling through his nose before exhaling seconds later. Then, he fired. 

Praying to his father above, Lance watched as the arrow pierced through Keith’s arrow, a second split. A round of applause filled the air, the crowd was impressed with Lance’s tricks. Lance did his best not to boast too much, but the attention was just how he wanted it.

Even Keith was impressed, just what Lance planned to do. “Let’s do something better.” He suggested. 

Before Lance got the chance to ask, Keith beat him to it, he pulled another arrow and fired away from the target. It happened so quickly that he couldn’t catch up on what’s happening. 

Keith continued releasing arrow after arrow with the bow and Lance didn’t know what’s going on, at first. 

When the campers spoke all at once with  _ ‘Whoas. Look at that. That’s so cool. Unbelievable. How did he do that?’ _

Lance searched around for the arrows which Keith shot and saw that it landed at the tree bark, at first he’s about to make fun of his shot but held back immediately when upon taking a better look, a single leaf under the arrow against the tree. He was immediately stunned, scanning around for the other arrows he shot earlier and it was scattered with the same result, a single fallen leaf on the tree bark. 

In an instant, Lance’s body began trembling, never in his life he thought of achieving that level. 

Keith casually set aside the bow, placing his hand the top of Lance’s shoulder. “Good job.” he said casually and walked away. 

The shock didn’t wear off him, as he stood there trying to take it all in. Once again, Keith outranked him. What a disappointment. 

***

The feeling still lingered in him, even at the dining pavilion he can’t have the appetite to eat his meal, aimlessly playing with his food.

While Hunk, as joyful as he usually was, had his gaze fixated on the sub sandwich on his plate, so eager to take a big bite on it. 

“Cheer up, Lance. It’s not that bad.” He reassured. 

“You don’t get it, Hunk. He just embarrassed me in front of everyone. In front of them while I’m guiding them.” Lance expressed sadly.

“It’s a good motivation. When you think about it, I think he’s trying to help you out.” 

“Hardly. You should see the look on his face, he’s practically oozing with Roman confident.” He mumbled.

“What’s your deal with Keith anyways?” Hunk questioned with a brow raised, “You’re not your usual self when he stops by here.” 

“Didn’t you know?” Pidge’s voice came out of nowhere. “Keith brutally humiliated Lance the last time he came here.” She joined in, taking a seat next to Hunk.

This new revelation surprised Hunk, “What? How come I didn’t know that?”

“You’re probably too busy forging with your siblings.” Pidge mumbled. 

“Can we not talk about that?!” Lance raised his voice. 

“What happened anyways?,” Hunk asked anyways.

“Lance challenged him in a duel and it ended badly, in front of the entire camp. Earned myself a good amount of drachmas along with it.” She teased. 

“Can you guys stop?” Lance whined shielding himself with his arms, to stop the embarrassing moment.

“If only Keith was born as a Greek demigod. Now that would be a huge benefit for us.” Pidge continued.

By now, Lance had enough of their conversation. All that anger he’s been concealing, surged through him. He got up slamming his hands against the table, earning instant looks from the others including Pidge and Hunk. Then, he left.

* * *

Lance found himself awake in the middle of the night, which usually odd. He didn’t startled, nor had any nightmares that caused that.

He stared at the cabin’s ceiling while listening to the soft snores and breathing from his half-siblings, he sighed once and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. With his mind blank, he allowed sleep to take over. Nothing. 

He turned to his side again and waited, the same outcome. Lance decided to puffed his pillow, flipping it to another side hoping that’ll work. He laid his head against it and closed his eyes again, he doesn’t know how long time had passed but he’s still very much wide awake. 

By now, he’s starting to feel irritated and frustratingly threw the covers over him, his feet creaked under the wooden boards, stirring some of his sleeping half-siblings, as quiet as a mouse, he walked outside of the cabin.

The benefit of staying at Camp Half-Blood was being away from the city. Ever since Lance arrived here, not one time he ever missed going back there. It’s quiet here, away from modernization. He welcomed nature with open arms. 

He listened to the soft breeze of the night and the rhythmic sounds of crickets all around, if he listened hard enough, there’s a distant sound of owls hooting somewhere in the many trees of the forest. 

Perhaps, this is what Lance needed. To let his mind relax before going to bed. 

Taking in the smell of the fresh flora around him, Lance gave himself time outside and figured to get some sleep again before sunrise when he heard an unusual sound that echoed around the land.

At first, Lance thought he was simply imagining but the sound came up again, distant but clear. And it came from inside the forest.

He decided to check it out for himself, without carrying a weapon with him.

Lance didn’t thought much of it, he just simply followed the sound, wanting to find the source of it. Passing through the trees, his intuition was right, as the sound was getting louder. A little part of him, silently regretting not bringing any sort of weapon to defend himself.

He peeked from behind the trees as he silently watched. It’s definitely a human figure, which looked very familiar.

The figure stood still, wiping the sweat on his face allowing Lance to get a better look. It’s Keith. 

Lance thought that it’s rather odd that he’s practising his sparring at this hour. Keith stood there to catch his breath, before going back at it again. 

Lance figured he should mind his own business, what Keith does it’s his thing that he shouldn’t interfere.

But he didn’t walk away, his eyes lingered on him. 

He’d already seen how fought with Shiro, but with Keith alone it brought a different feeling.

How fluid Keith’s movement, his reflexes quick how he wielded the sword in his hand. It’s really admirable, and also obvious that he’s considered the best in Camp Jupiter. 

Still, Lance considered him a rival and by thinking so made him realise that out of his trance-like state.  _ Walk away Lance. Just walk away.  _ He told himself. 

But he didn’t obey the words of his subconscious and found himself taking a step closer each time. 

Too close, not realizing that he got caught. Keith noticed him from the corner of his eye and turned to Lance. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

And just like that, Lance woken from his dazed state and instead he questioned Keith, “What are YOU doing here?”

“Nightmares. Not the kind you that you should know. Too much darkness.” Keith explained with implication.

It’s enough for Lance to understand. Flaws of being the child of Pluto.

“You still didn’t answer my question.” 

“Woke up and can’t go back to sleep.” Lance responded with the answer short and simple. 

Keith had an uncertain look, but Lance didn’t bother at this point. “I’m going to head back to my cabin now. Don’t let me bother your late night training.” he turned around again. 

“You really don’t like me at all, huh?” Keith mentioned.

“Noo…” Lance denied.

Keith gave him the ‘Really? You’re trying to deny that?’ look. “Look, if you’re jealous…”

“I’m not jealous of you.” he emphasized. “You’re basically the golden boy of Camp Jupiter, not to mention Centurion and Senator and clearly you made your mark here at Camp Half-Blood too. You’re Son of the Big Three. What else I’m going to say?” he asked, the tone of his voice slowly rising. Frustration had shed from all that pent up that Lance kept for a while.

“I’m just…” Lance trailed. “Trying to be more than just an average demigod.”

“You know that’s not true.” Keith began. 

“Don’t even try…” He held his hand out to stop Keith from explaining. Lance doesn’t want to hear those pep talk.

Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair. Silent for a moment, before turning to Lance again. “You need lessons.” he told. 

“What?” Lance questioned, confused. 

“There’s a reason why I train outside at this… hour. It helps me clear my thoughts. Besides, I could teach you a few things I learned at Camp Jupiter.”

Lance was hesitant. Keith couldn’t help but to chuckle, “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“I’m not scared!” he countered back and stepped forward towards him.

“So…, not to open old wounds. The last time we spar, I noticed some of the mistakes which you had done that would have got you… let’s say in some serious trouble.” Keith explained.

Lance didn’t took it that well, “Look, if you’re going to mock me…” 

“I’m not! I’m trying to help you, only if you let me. It’s going to save your life.” 

_ He’s right.  _ Lance wondered to himself. Instead of trying to be a pouty kid, he agreed to it. 

“Alright, show me what you got.” 

“So, here’s how I usually do.” Keith demonstrated how he held it. “You get a better grip this way, and with so…” he swung his sword. “Like that.” 

Lance was actually impressed.

“Your camp thought you well. But this is something extra. There are no rules, just experience and learning.” Keith added. “Do you want to try?” he passed his sword to him. 

Again, Lance hesitated, “Uhh…”

“I don’t mind really, go ahead.” Keith insisted. 

He took the sword from him and it felt like any other sword. With that attempted to do what Keith did.

“No, not like that.” Keith reached over and wrapped his hand around his, demonstrating the proper way. Lance was very surprised, and for a split second his mind went blank. Keith’s arms raised with Lance’s as he showed him. But he couldn’t hear Keith’s voice with this close proximity, so much so that the only thing Lance could hear was the sound of his beating heart. He pleaded to the heavens above that Keith won’t suspect anything amiss with him. 

“It just dawned on me that you’re going to win next time after I shared my techniques with you.” Keith added on further. 

Lance would have come up with a snarky remark, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so, “Y-Yeah, I mean, it helps. Thanks.” He doesn’t know how long he’d been out at the forest. “I’m going to catch a few hours of sleep before the sunrise.” He excused himself. 

“Hey, before you go….” Keith trailed on. “I’m sorry for being hard on you and basically embarrassed you in front of the whole camp, it was uncalled for, and I apologize for that.”

Lance wanted to say something but Keith was quick to cut him off, “You’re actually not so bad as an Apollo son.” 

Did he actually mean that? He could only blink, then smiled “You Romans aren’t so bad after all.” And that was the truth. “You should get some sleep too. Tomorrow’s going to be another day if you continue working yourself out.”

“Sooo…, I’ll see you later?”

He smiled again and gave a single wave to Keith, Lance made his way back to Cabin 7.

***

It’s hard to believe that a week passed quickly and just like that, Keith and Shiro were returning back to Camp Jupiter. 

Lance hadn’t spoken to anyone about the night at the forest with Keith. Though, he found himself avoiding Keith during the day, and oddly Keith seemed to follow as well. He wasn’t sure if that’s a good or bad thing, if it’s for the best. 

He found himself in a daze like state, his mind not thinking about anything in particular, Lance didn’t even realize that Hunk was calling him.

“Hey, you alright?” Hunk asked.

“Nothing, just having a train of thought, what’s up?”

“They’re going to leave. Keith is going to be out of your hair.” Hunk mentioned. 

“Well, it won’t be the last time we’ll see them. Keith will be back.”  _ He usually does.  _

“You didn’t talk much about him lately. Have you finally given up?” 

Lance didn’t think that Hunk would actually notice, “I must be running bored.”

Hunk shrugged, “They’re going to give them a send-off. Pidge and I are going to check it out for ourselves.”

“Go ahead, have fun.” Lance encouraged. 

Hunk left rather quickly leaving Lance alone by himself, only by his thoughts.

“Psstt…, hey Lance.”

He turned to the voice that’s calling his name, what he did not expect to find that it came from Keith. 

“Keith?” Lance responded with surprise. 

Keith stood taller, “I came to see you.”

“What for? You’re going to leave soon.” 

“I was just thinking…” Keith began and basically avoiding Lance’s question. “More like an invitation.”

He waited in anticipation. 

“You should come to Camp Jupiter.” 

Lance wasn’t sure if he heard it the first time, “Come again?”

“Come to Camp Jupiter. I’ll show you around. You’re going to enjoy it.”

“You’re actually serious?” Lance responded in disbelief. 

“Yeah, I thought you would like that.” Keith replied.

“I think I would like that but… will I like it there?” He expressed his concerns. 

“It’s no different than Camp Half-Blood, just stricter and harsher.”

“Perhaps, I’ll think about it…” Lance wondered out loud.

“I’ll wait. For now, I better get going. Bye, Lance.” 

He watched Keith go, and it left an indescribable feeling, and a decision Lance has to make.


End file.
